


The Touch of His Hand

by Claire



Series: The Way You Move [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking, sub!Lorne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two sheets of paper on the table, identical lists with different marks across them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of His Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gblvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/gifts).



> Written for SGA Santa's Santa Madness,

There are two sheets of paper on the table, identical lists with different marks across them. Lists with _Yes_ and _No_ and _Maybe_ all laid out in ticks and crosses.

And it's strange to Evan, having it all in front of him, in black and white. Having Radek's comments next to his in a way that makes it seem even more real than the taste of Radek on his lips had.

He replays Radek's _"I'd like to keep you--"_ each night in his mind, closing his eyes with the wash of warmth that runs through him, closing his eyes with the feeling of belonging.

They've talked about boundaries, about names, about the things they'll avoid at all costs. And they've talked about the things they want, about the things that send a wave of heat through Evan's body, about the things that make Radek's blood race.

They talk about blowjobs, and the way Evan loves being on his knees. Talk about the weight of Radek's cock in Evan's mouth, and the way Evan wants his face striped white with Radek's come.

They talk about Radek's desire to leave marks on Evan's skin. About how, even if they can't be seen by anyone else, Radek wants to know they're there. Evan finds himself nodding. He can't wear visible marks, but the thought of pressing down on a patch of skin and feeling the bruise left there by Radek blooming back into life makes his cock twitch.

They talk about blindfolds and wax and plugs to keep Evan open when he's with Radek. About cuffs and clamps and the way Radek wants to keep Evan on edge for hours, until he's begging with the need to come.

They talk about it all, and it leads them here. Leads them to Radek, sitting on the bed as he tells Evan to strip. Leads to Evan draping himself over Radek's lap in a way that feels faintly undignified but oh so right.

Radek's hand is brushing over Evan's ass, the touch light and barely there. "Colour, Evan?"

Because Radek likes to know, likes to check.

"Green," is the response. Because Evan wants this, wants the heavy feel of Radek's palm slapping sharply against his skin.

And Evan can't see the smile on Radek's face, but he knows it's there.

The first spank comes quickly, the bright heat bursting over Evan's ass before dulling to a softer warmth. His cock twitches against Radek's leg, already hard even before he lay across Radek's lap.

Radek rubs his fingers over the spot he's just hit. "I think one is never going to be enough, Evan. Am I right?"

"Yes--" Because he is. Because out of everything, out of being taken down and out of his own mind, this is what Evan loves above all else. The feel of a heavy hand on his ass and the steady warming of his skin.

Radek spanks him again, harder this time, and the precome from Evan's cock is seeping into Radek's trousers.

"So wanting," Radek comments, a finger slipping between Evan's cheeks to rub quickly over his asshole before pulling away.

There's a noise of loss, and it takes Evan a heartbeat to realise it came from him. Because he wants Radek's finger back, wants it sliding into his ass, a precursor to Radek's cock in him.

Radek just chuckles, his hand a warm presence on the small of Evan's back. "I'm not going to stop now, Evan," he says. "I'm going to spank you until you come, and I don't want you to hold back." He pauses. "Colour?"

The "Green," is accompanied by Evan's ass tilting up. And Evan wonders if they'll ever reach a point where Radek doesn't ask Evan what colour he's at, even if he knows it's as much for Radek as it is for him. And part of him hopes not, part of him flares bright at the thought of Radek needing to know Evan is okay, of him wanting to know that Evan is with him for each step.

Once Evan speaks, once the word leaves his lips, Radek starts in earnest. The blows rain down onto Evan's ass, quick and sharp. There's no time for the heat to deaden to a softer, duller warmth. No time for Evan to do anything beyond ride it out.

Evan closes his eyes, the sensation in his body focused on two points, focused on each slap that Radek lands on his ass, and on Evan's cock, hard and wanting.

He's lifting his ass to meet each spank, feeling each one vibrate through him, feeling each one go directly to the ball of need and want and heat sitting in the pit of his stomach.

He doesn't know how long Radek spanks him for, doesn't know how many hits have been peppered across his skin. All he knows is yes and now and please. All he knows is the flaming bright mass of sensation his ass has become.

"Please--" The word drops easily from him, slipping from his lips. His cock is throbbing, each spank making it jump, making it rub against the fabric of Radek's trousers.

"Come for me, Evan." Radek's voice is heavy with exertion, heavy with the underlying command of his words.

Evan wants to, can feel his balls tightening and his gut clenching. All he needs is one more, just one more to tip him over that edge he's teetering on.

And then Radek is there, his hand sharp and bright and perfect on Evan's skin, searing his mark into Evan's flesh.

Come for me, Radek says.

And Evan does.


End file.
